Politics
by EllaLovesMusicc
Summary: A second Korrlok drabble for Korrlok week.


Whaaah… It really seems I can't write them together just being cute, since I like it to much when Korra hates on him. But they say hate is close to love, don't they?

Word count: 774

**Day 3: Politics**

"We should stop it, _now_," she said decided, but Tenzin didn't seem to think the way she did.

"Korra, there is now way you can stop a law, even when you are the Avatar. This law – how ridiculous it might be – was approved by the Council.

Korra sighed. They were talking about Tenzin's day at the Council and he had told her about the law Tarrlok had proposed, and she couldn't believe that the whole Council – except Tenzin – actually thought this made sense. Even she could figure out that a curfew would only increase the anger of the Equalists, but that didn't seem to have crossed Tarrlok's stupid mind – and if it had, he didn't care. He didn't care that most of the non-benders were innocent. "So there is really nothing I can do?"

"I'm afraid not," Tenzin said, not looking very pleased either.

"But it's madness," Korra shouted, angrily. "There must be _something _we can do!"

Tenzin didn't react, and that was enough for her. She stood up and ran out of the room. If the Council wasn't going to do something, _she_ was. She could try at least. Maybe she couldn't stop the law, but she could try to talk this crazy stuff out of Tarrlok's mind. Not that talking was her best point, if only wordbending would exist.

However, she couldn't do nothing. She couldn't wait until Tarrlok had dragged the whole city into his unreasonable plans. She should try – after all, she also was the Avatar of the non-benders.

She heard Tenzin screaming to her back that she shouldn't do stupid things, and that they would try to stop him the political way. Which meant through the Council. Which meant that it was never going to happen. _Politics…_

She didn't exactly know what she was going to do. Would she just walk into his office and talk to him? She didn't even know if she could get there. It wasn't like she could sneak in or something, it was too busy. There were many people on the square and around the building. And then her eyes fell upon a group of journalist. Was she really that lucky?

She managed to get closer without really catching attention, and it took her a few seconds to realize that she really _was _that lucky. She saw the journalist heading to a man who _had _to be Tarrlok – there weren't that many men in Republic City with three ponytails.

Full of disgust she saw how the journalist actually agreed with the law and treated Tarrlok like he was a hero or something, and she couldn't help but feeling the anger grow in her stomach.

"… I am only trying to do what is the best for the city," Tarrlok said, and Korra couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't help but wanting to wash that conceited grin off his face.

"That's a lie," she yelled, and Tarrlok, the journalists and some other people on the square immediately turned to her, gazing at her like she was crazy.

Tarrlok was the quickest to recover. "Good afternoon, Avatar Korra. I see you really want to share your, eh, _opinion _with us," he said, smiling slightly, but his eyes staring angrily at her.

"Exactly," she said, and she turned herself to the journalists. "He is lying," she said, and the journalist looked at her, still filled with unbelief.

"What the hell makes you think that, girl?" said one of them. A boy around twenties with dark hair and a vicious look in his eyes.

"He isn't doing this for Republic City, he is doing this for himself. He only wants to gather power, for _himself_." Korra stared at the people, but they still didn't seem very impressed by her. Squeezing her hand to fists she turned to Tarrlok. "You are making a mistake. You will only push the non-bender to anger, and then they will support the Equalists because you are doing exactly what the Equalists are saying that benders do wrong."

He smiled. "And what are you doing? Like you don't threaten non-benders now and then. Maybe you are the one who makes the mistakes, _Avatar_."

In anger she tried to punch him in his face, but practiced he avoided her hand – which made her hate him even more. Their faces had never been that close, but before she could make another move, he had turned his back to her and walked away, talking with the journalists. "You can't walk away forever, I will get you!"

She couldn't see his little smile, nor she could help thinking that Ikki was right – he _did_ smell like a lady.


End file.
